


Spontaneous

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Being spontaneous, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: Tokiya and Masato decide to go out for a day being spontaneous.





	

No cell phones, Masato had said before taking Tokiya's from him and with his locked them in a drawer. After a brief disagreement on who should keep the key he tossed it to Ren who smiled, pledging an oath to protect them. It worried Tokiya to no end, but Masato promised he had locked both with a password no one would guess.

  
That's how their day together began. No interruptions. Just them.

  
After breakfast where Tokiya was doing the dishes since Masato had cooked, the latter pulled out a piece of paper. "What's that?" Tokiya inquired. "I thought you said no work."

  
"It's not work. It's our plans for the day." Masato was serious as he looked over the list.

  
"You made a list?" The question was said with a laugh. "That's not how this is done."

  
"It's not?" Masato looked up, genuinely confused.

  
Tokiya finished drying his hands before leaning over the counter and plucking the list from the other's hand. "No. Today we're going to be spontaneous."

  
"Spontaneous..." The word seemed foreign to the pianist. " l don't know if I can handle spontaneous."

  
"You can handle me."

  
"That's different."

  
"I don't think as much as you worry about." He stood back up, crumpling the paper in his hands. "But today we are going to try it."

  
Masato took a deep breath to steady himself. "Where are we going first?"

  
"You're missing the point. There is no first. No next. Nor last. It's simply what happens." Tokiya had come around the counter giving a light kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

  
"I don't feel so well thinking about this..."

  
"Then don't think."

  
\----

  
"This isn't as bad as I was concerned about." Masato had a small smile on his face. The day hadn't been all that bad. Even without any solid plans. They had headed into town, done a bit of random sightseeing, grabbed a quick lunch at a street vendor, and were now walking down the sidewalk sharing ice cream. Or that had been the idea. Tokiya wasn't a fan of sweet things and Masato was too self conscious to take more than just a taste so it had begun to melt in Tokiya's hand as they walked.

  
"You should take another bite." Tokiya held the melting cone towards Masato.

  
"You should take your first." Was the return.

Tokiya brought the cone back to himself, looking at it with a skeptical eye.

"Spontaneous some times doesn't work out, does it?"

  
There was a silent moment then suddenly Tokiya took a big bite from the top of the ice cream swirl, swallowing before giving Masato a smile and holding it out to him once again. He gave a shake of his head, half in amusement, half in disbelief, before taking the next bit. Suddenly he was pulled over to the side and Tokiya kissed him, quick, but still caring.

  
"That's how I like my sweets." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes as the blush came to Masato's face.

  
\----

  
"What is this place?" Masato looked up at the bright neon sign flashing, hearing the heavy rhythm of a bass vibrating the walls. It was very busy with people coming and going and even had a guard by the door. It was definitely a place outside his comfort zone.

  
"The best place to be spontaneous." Tokiya had a firm grip on the other's hand, pretty positive if he let go the other would run away.

  
Masato gave the building a wary eye. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tokiya...he didn't trust the building. It was over powering and set his nerves on end. "How often do you come here?"

  
A shrug was his answer. "Not often any more. HAYATO liked it." There was a silent pause before he tugged him along. "Come on. I'll protect you."

  
And when he smiled it made Masato almost forget to breath. "Aren't we a bit over dressed for this place?" Another shrug was his answer.

  
Once inside the music was deafening and the lights erratic as they flashed to the rhythm. Masato looked around not quit in awe or fear, but uncertainity. The place was foreign to him even with all the places and locations STARISH had been at. It also unnerved him that they easily got by the guard at the door without even a blink from him.

  
Tokiya noticed something was wrong and pulled him close so they could hear each other. "What's bothering you?"

  
"They just let us in without question." He did not like it when rules were not followed.

  
"Of course. Or did you forget who we are?" It wasn't as if he used his popularity on whims, but he had in the past and knew what to do. He hadn't thought such would bother Masato.

  
"It just seems...wrong..."

  
"You're not a very good business man." It was meant as a joke, but a frown came to Masato's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound that way." Tokiya apologized quickly, kissing the frown. "Shall we continue to be spontaneous?" Before the other could think he led him across the room to mingle in a large crowd.

  
"Wait! What are we doing?" The surprise came out in his words.

  
"We came to dance."

  
"I...can't!"

  
"We dance all the time." Tokiya was baffled by the statement.

  
"That...that's...different!"

  
"How?"

  
"It just is." These words were definitely not arguement winning, but Masato couldn't figure out how to put into words what we felt.

  
"Do you trust me?" Tokiya stepped closer, taking his hands with his and entwining their fingers, heads leaned close together.

  
"Of course." The room seemed suddenly farther away, the crowd not as close as he concentrated on the face before him.

  
"Close your eyes." There was a brief hesitation, a moments pause, but then the order was obeyed. Tokiya leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Listen and feel the music..."

  
\----

  
When they reached the streets once more it was late night. The city lights were bright and people were still every where. They laughed together as they walked with no destination in mind.

  
"Best amatuer dancers." Tokiya laughed, nudging Masato with a shoulder. "Not bad for someone who said they couldn't dance!"

  
"Not bad for two who are supposed to be professionals?" Masato joined his laughter. "I have to admit that was fun."

  
Tokiya's smile grew at the confession. "So you'll go back?"

  
"Only with you." Masato bravely took his hand entwining their fingers, a slight pink coming to his face as Tokiya brought their hands up, kissing his fingers lightly.

  
"Good to hear." He leaned forward, brushing a kiss against his forehead. "One more stop before heading home?"

  
"Where to?"

  
"I thought we could go to Tokyo Tower."

  
"We've been there before."

  
"With the other guys, ya...but not just the two of us. I thought..." And this time it was Tokiya's turn to blush slightly. "We could go to the main observatory deck. Then take the outer steps down...and..."

  
Masato suddenly stopped short. "Are you...?"

  
The dark haired singer put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small padlock. "I hope you don't mind...I wrote our names on it. My handwriting isn't as good as yours but you can put today's date on it, if you would like."

  
Masato looked down at the small item in his hands. _Ichinose Tokiya/Hijirikawa Masato...a promise..._ He read the words slowly, covering Tokiya's hands with his own, bowing his head. A Lover's Lock. Of all the spontaneous things for Tokiya to do...

  
"Don't cry!" Tokiya was shocked.

  
"I...I'm not crying." Masato's voice was quiet. He kept their hands clasped, keeping them still for several moments, the lock held tightly.

  
"You mean the world to me, my love. And it may be silly and sentimental, but I wanted to add our promise to all the others, for everyone to see."

  
"It's not silly and I'm okay with sentimental." It was Masato's turn to bring their hands up and kiss Tokiya's fingers still holding the lock tightly. "We can be foolish along with all the other lovers."

  
"It's not foolish when you're in love."

  
\----

  
They had made it back with time to spare before midnight. They entered the building, the door quietly closing behind them when Masato took Tokiya's hand, leading him down a hallway.

  
"What's this?" Tokiya questioned.

  
"There is still time before the end of the day." Masato commented.

  
"Are you being spontaneous?" The tone was both in awe and impressed, but received silence as the answer. He expected the other was blushing.

  
But when they reached the top of the stairs and he saw the white grande Masato loved to play Tokiya hesitated. "Share a song with me?" Masato asked.

  
Tokiya stared at the piano, willing himself to speak. "I...can't."

  
"Ichinose Tokiya who claims to be able to play many different instruments can not play the piano?"

  
"I also claim my voice is my greatest instrument." He said with a grin. "Don't believe everything you read."

  
"I know you can read music and I'm fairly certain you can pluck out more than a simple tune." The dare was given.

  
"I can not compare to you."

  
"I wasn't looking for a comparison. I was asking for a partner." Two sets of blue eyes met, words spoken in silence.

  
Tokiya covered the distance between them, leaning close. "Hijirikawa..."

  
"Masato." The name was offered.

  
A shake of the head. "Anata..." The endearment was said in a whisper as Tokiya gently framed his face with his hands. Masato took a slow breath before he closed his eyes, feeling their lips brush lightly against one another's. "Spend more days like this with me."

  
"As many as you would like." Masato placed his hands over Tokiya's as he opened his eyes once again. Taking his hands from his face he walked them over to the piano.

  
Not hesitating Tokiya sat down, leaving room for Masato to sit next to him. As soon as the pianists long fingers alighted upon the keys Tokiya placed a hand on top of one of them. Masato smiled before standing up surprising his boyfriend. He went behind Tokiya, leaning forward he took his hands repositioning them upon the keys. "Now...feel the music..."

  
\---

  
Masato had almost forgotten he had locked away their phones until Ren tossed him the keys the next morning.

  
"By the way...cute password." Ren said with a chuckle.

  
"JINGUJI!"

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted here *_* And I am completely nervous...
> 
> I was challenged by my sis to write this pairing so here it is all fluffy and cute.
> 
> Also the Love Locks are padlocks that lovers write their names and date on and then attach to a portion of fence on Tokyo Tower. I am pretty sure other countries have the same ^^
> 
> Please enjoy ^^


End file.
